Eyes Like Moonlight Circles That Call His Name
by BlackendAngelKawaii-chan
Summary: SLASH WARNING!!! There are no M/M relationships in this fic. This is instead a beautiful and touching tale of one hobbit's love and jealousy for another. I am sure that by the end you will be crying shameless tears. R&R PLZ!!!!


"Oh! Mister Frodo! Frodo-kun!" Sam gasped breathlessly as he came... _running down the path._  
  
"What is it, dear Samwise-chan?" Frodo implored to his dearest, most closest beautiful best platonic friend, his glittering bishounen eyes reflecting his pure brotherly love for the other Hobbit.  
  
Sam threw his arms around his dear friend, his arms tightly entwining Frodo in an entirely heterosexual embrace. "Oh!! Dear Frodo-sama, I thought I'd lost you forever! he morosed unctuously, an aria of sorrow blistering in his songful voice.  
  
"Oh Samwise-sempai I only went to speak to our other dear friend Legolas-chan!!!! It was a decision to see his new girlfriend who is beauaitufal and not a man!!! She is premier kawaii and we are going to be all dearest friends to her and she can use magic and horseriding too!!! And summon Guardian Forces from Final Fantasy VIII!!!"

"Sugoi!" Samwise replied, egregiously. "We should go and see her too... But... But Mister Frodo... I've been meaning to ask you something now for a very dearly long time indeed..."

Frodo embraced Sam again, his hands rubbing against Sam's tight, muscular body in a friendly manner. "Sam-dono, you know you can tell me _anything_."

Sam opened his mouth slowly and ejaculated: "I want to put my finger in your ring, Mister Frodo-kun!!!!"

Frodo gasped loudly, his cheeks flushed red, huge glittery eyes wide like circles of the moon.

*** 

"Ooooh Sam-chan, that is sooooo good! Do it again! More! More!" Frodo burst forth as Sam slid his thin, slender finger into Frodo's huge ring. It was so exciting for Frodo! He had never ever ever seen anyone else magically disappear before his very eyes before apart from Bilbo who was old and boring and Sam had always thought it was sooooo selfish of Frodo not to let anyone else have a go with it. Frodo was a selfish bugger Sam thought but he loved him so dearly like a brother and not a lover, so the harmony of dissonance in Sam's bruised soul was taken away by this love.

Frodo was amazed now because Sam was slowly sliding more and more fingers into Frodo's ring. Frodo had a big ring, but he'd never thought it would stretch big enough for Sam's whole fist!! Frodo gasped with awe. He remembered that Gandalf had tried to finger his ring once before but his fingers were too big and thick and it hurt to try and put them in that tiny hole.

Suddenly Legolas appeared with his beautiful girlfriend from out of a tree using his new girlfriend's magical powers. "Oh hello Frodo-sama!" Legolas told Frodo happily and then kneeled down and kissed his fellowship friend on the lips in a deep, lingering friendship kiss. "Oh how I would like to finger your ring too!!!" Legolas was jealous of Sam and Frodo. Only Sam ever got to touch Frodo's ring.

"Maybe one day Legolas-chan I will let you and Gandalf and Boromir and Aragorn and Gimli and everyone else have a turn at putting your fingers in my ring." "Okay."

"Nice pair," noted Sam, admiring Legolas's beautiful peaches. Legolas had brought enough for everyone so they all ate and talked to his new girlfriend and they all realised how amazing and wonderful she was and then she showed them her magic and flew around in the sky until the sun went down.

"I think it is time to make a camp!" Legolas squealed. "The boys can all stay in one tent and the girls can sleep in the other!!"

"Oh Lego-kun, that is a wonderful idea!" he passionately hugged his friend again and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time. "You are so smart and beautiful and elegant and that is why I love you like a best friend almost as much as I love Sam!!"

Legolas and Sam and Frodo helped set up the tents and Legolas's girlfriend made dinner she was a marvellous cook and they all loved her roast spring chicken and stir fry. Their favourite was the chocolate pudding which was the best they'd ever tasted!!!

When they went to bed they all kissed goodnight apart from Legolas's new girlfriend because Legolas does not believe in unchristian things like sex or carnal arts like kissing before marriage because he is devout to his religion. The two hobbits and the elf went into their tent and spent the symphony of the night telling stories and having fun and not having gay sexual intercourse with each other and experimenting with Frodo's secret pissing fetish.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the end of chapter one I hope you liked it!!!! I will continue more if you all like it!!!! I tried to make sure there was no slash because there is too much in the Lord of the Rings: The Twin Towers fandom. If you are wondering when this occured in the film it was the bit when they were all walking on the path. R&R PLZ :-))_


End file.
